


Fate's a Fucker (that always wins) {art}

by altocello



Series: Magicians Cards [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which our favorite high-functioning alcoholic, Dean Henry Fogg, is the Ace of Diamonds.





	Fate's a Fucker (that always wins) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Since the suit that we know as Diamonds today has evolved from Coins, I figured that the more mercenary of the characters would be a good fit. And while he regrets it bitterly, our dear Dean did sell the gang out. He was the ace up The Library's sleeve. 
> 
> Drawn in PS with a Wacom Bamboo Tablet.  
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/magicians/ace-diamonds-dean-fogg-fates-a%20fucker-sig.jpg)

Also on: [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/art/Fate-s-a-Fucker-that-always-wins-792601828) | [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/56343.html) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/184095352514/fates-a-fucker-that-always-wins-in-which) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/587344)

Hugely huge thanks to my beta, Amphigoury, and my cheerleaders, Jelazakazone and HouseAtMurs; your enthusiasm and support are a big part of what helps make the magic happen!

**Author's Note:**

> PS: One of the amazing things that Rick Worthy throws into the mix of portraying Fogg is that he always does interesting things with his tie's knot. In this case, a little research revealed that this is a Linwood Taurus knot, and you can [learn how to tie it here](https://www.frieschskys.com/the-ledger/tie-tie-again-13-simple-knots.html#Linwood%20Taurus).
> 
> PPS: Wikipedia has a [pretty interesting article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playing_card_suit) on the evolution of the modern suits in playing cards.


End file.
